


#DylansDreamSequence

by Jalec



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jalec/pseuds/Jalec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#DylansDreamSequence was a worldwide Twitter trend in 2014 about a comment Dylan O'brien made in 2011 at London Comic Con where he said "As an actor, I would totally dig to be a werewolf, for just, like, one day. Just, like, one scene, like a dream sequence."  |  People posed different situations with the hashtag as to how they thought Stiles would become a werewolf...my suggestion was that it happened accidentally when alpha!Derek got a little carried away in bed. Obviously NSFW. This is embarrassing bc I don't write smut bc I'm so bad at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#DylansDreamSequence

"Derek, stop," Stiles says with a chuckle as he weakly tries to push his alpha boyfriend off him.

Early morning sun breaks through the few clean spots on the dirty, dusty windows of Derek's loft. Stiles seems to have found himself spending more and more time here lately. A small sliver of light illuminates Derek's toned back as his naked body hovers over Stiles's. Derek is only covered by a thin silk sheet which is sloppily strewn over his bottom half and which looks like it could slip off at any moment.

"Mm, can't," Derek replies through pursed lips which are planting small, delicate kisses down Stiles's body. When Derek's tongue darts out as he passes one of Stiles's pink nipples, Stiles lets out a moan and his eyes roll back in his head. The pleasure makes him reflexively grab Derek's strong arms, which are on either side of him, and he digs his finger nails into the bronzed skin. Derek simply lets out a quiet laugh and continues.

When he reaches the hair below Stiles's naval, Derek kisses it then seductively, teasingly, licks it.

The boy who he has now known for five years has grown in so many ways. He's changed since they first met in the backwoods of the Hale family property. The then small-statured, awkward kid who had a buzz cut and introduced Derek to his friends as his cousin, Miguel, was now a confident, strong young man, with a slightly more flattering haircut. As well as his height and haircut, other things have grown with time as well. Derek can appreciate the small things Stiles and his body now offers. The oddly placed, cute moles on his chest, neck, head, and back which have become more numerous since the years have passed; the thick albeit tamed treasure trail than runs from his navel to his member that Derek notes wasn't there when they first met; the large veins that run up and down Stiles's strong, long arms;  _that_ package.

Caught off guard at Derek's tongue _there_ , Stiles jumps like he has just been shocked. He goes to prop himself up on his elbows so that he can gain some clarity on the situation, but before he can, a large, muscular hand is on his chest, pushing him back down into the bed. Something between a slurp and a moan accompanied by a warm feeling of ecstasy makes him moan and once again he grabs Derek's arms. This time, though, the pleasure is intense, and he sits up quickly before Derek can stop him. He clings onto Derek's strong body; his lips makes contact with the slightly sweaty flesh of Derek's neck, which he begins to suck while continuing to moan.

When Derek does  _somethingthatfeelssogood_ with his tongue, something which Stiles is definitely going to have to learn to do and then reciprocate one day, he sinks his teeth into Derek's neck, thankfully not hard enough to break the skin. As Derek continues, Stiles does too; he continues something between sucking and moaning and biting Derek's neck and clawing and gripping and ungripping Derek's arms and the sheets and just anything he can get his hands on in order to try and stop himself from making too much noise by screaming-come-moaning because whatever Derek is doing is freaking  _amazing_.

Stiles prepares to release; he clamps down hard onto Derek's neck in preparation for the screaming orgasm he's just about to have. It'll leave a mark, no doubt. Not that it'll be noticeable for the red hickey that will contrast to Derek's tanned skin. Just as he does though, Derek stops. Stiles gasps, wondering why the hell he would do that. He detaches himself from Derek's neck. He wants to scream for a reason different than immense pleasure. Derek looks up at the boy with a devilish smile, accompanied by a little chuckle. 

"W–Why'd you..." His voice trails off. He lets out a deep sigh like he's about to cry. "S–S–Stop...?" He sounds so defeated like someone's just decided not to give him a present or something. Which, technically, isn't what happened. _He_ is the one who didn't give the present yet.

"You bit me. Hard." Derek doesn't sound mad or annoyed. He still has a smile on his face. "And if that's how you want to play it..." He says as he nips the skin on Stiles's left inner thigh.

"Ow!"

Derek does it again, this time on Stiles's right inner thigh.

"Derek, stop!" Stiles tries to say through a chuckle as Derek begins to lightly bite different part of his body. His legs. His thighs. His waist. His torso. His nipples. Then Derek's head is bobbing just by his neck. He looks Stiles in the eye, and Stiles looks back. _Derek's eyes are beautiful_ , Stiles thinks to himself. Then, instinctively, like it's just the right thing to do in the moment, Stiles grabs the back of Derek's head and pulls his lips down onto his own. Derek's lips taste...odd. They taste a little like himself and a little like sweat. But when those flavours have been kissed away, he tastes like the Derek that Stiles knows so well. It's a soft and sweet taste, just like the feel of Derek's lips. It's hard to describe...a mix of peppermint and heat and  _manliness_. _  
_

When they break the kiss, they share a short glance before Derek chuckles softly once more. He goes to nip at Stiles's neck, but that's not what Stiles has in mind. Derek's weight is easy to maneuver, so when Stiles puts a hand to his chest, feeling the coarse hair that Derek has begun to let grow, and quickly pushes him, the wolf falls so that he is on his back, dazed for a second, lying next to Stiles. Seizing the few seconds that Derek isn't aware of what's happening, the boy then rips the sheet off, which has somehow managed to stay draped over the lower half of Derek's body this whole time, and moves himself so that he is straddling Derek. He quickly places a soft kiss on Derek's lips, before Derek can give anything back, then grabs his strong arms and moves them so they rest above Derek's head.

If Derek thought it was funny to stop when Stiles was  _that close_ , then he's really going to enjoy what Stiles has in plan. The boy begins at Derek's nipple. He flicks his tongue out at it which makes Derek groan. He then runs his tongue up to Derek's underarm. Just like Derek did to him, Stiles kisses the hair seductively, then licks it. Derek knows very well why Stiles is doing this – he wants to tease him – but he doesn't protest. The scent is oddly something Stiles enjoys. Derek tastes and smells like man. _Hot, pure, raw, strong._

As Stiles continues, he bites the skin of Derek's bicep. The skin is tort against the large muscle, but teasingly, Stiles doesn't let go of the skin when he moves his mouth. It pinches, and Derek winces, to which Stiles responds with a smile. He continues up Derek's arm, repeating the same pattern over and over, going back to Derek's chest and changing arms ever so often.

When Stiles moves a hand down Derek's chest...hips...legs...to his package and suddenly grabs it, Derek gasps. He begins to stroke it while giggling amid his bites. He speeds up and slows down, sometimes the bites and the stroking at the same time, sometimes one then the other, sometimes he'll stop both until Derek opens his eyes then he'll start again, almost sadistically.

When Derek's panting becomes deep and hot, Stiles knows he's about to finish. He speeds his hand up to a speed that even Derek in all his werewolf capacity would find hard to sustain... Then he plants a sloppy kiss on Derek's neck which turns into a suck and then into a bite.

Derek begins to moan and Stiles focuses on his hand movements... When Derek begins to release, it's him who riles up, this time, however, in pleasure. His strong body strikes Stiles's as Stiles continues to tug on Derek's member. It's intense. The stopping and starting has built something up in Derek and now it's all just being released at once. He lets out something between a moan and a yell and a roar and Stiles sees his eyes flicker their beautiful shade of crimson. Then, suddenly, he feels a pain on his neck and he can only see Derek's hair, not his face.

As soon as Derek clamps down on Stiles's neck, he knows what he's done. He immediately withdraws his fangs that he unconsciously let slip out, and despite the fact he and Stiles are both covered in  _that_ , he inspects the wound on Stiles's neck. A few puncture marks. Deep. And they're beginning to bleed a slight trickle of blood.

"You bit me!"

"Stiles..."

Stiles puts his hand to his neck and feels the blood. His eyes grow wide as he looks at Derek who looks back at him. He almost has tears in his eyes.

"Stiles... I–I'm so, so sorry."

Stiles doesn't respond. He stares blankly at Derek, then he stares at his hand which has blood on it.

Derek goes to speak again, but Stiles stop him by putting his bloodless hand to Derek's lips.

"It's okay. Do you remember when Peter offered it to me? The bite?"

Derek nods, not sure why Stiles isn't freaking out about what just happened.

The blood has stopped flowing from the wound. It looks much less painful now, and there isn't actually that much blood; it's just deep, rich blood that made it look like there was a lot.

"I said no..." His voice trails off as he looks away. "I said no because I wanted it to be you, Derek. It's always been you." He chuckles and look back at the naked tanned man. He notices the water in Derek's eyes is beginning to evaporate. "And this, when it's from you, when we're naked here in your bed," Stiles says with a laugh, "and we just did _that._ Well, it is most definitely a gift that I am happy to accept..."

"Although..." He pauses. "...You could have given me some warning. I guess I'll just have to get you back next time we find ourselves here." Excitedly, he adds, as he bows his head down to Derek's chest where he licks up some spunk, "At least I'll be able to keep up with your...stam- _mmmm_ -ina...now."


End file.
